


delicate things

by Werefoxes (imshakingyourconfidencedaily)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshakingyourconfidencedaily/pseuds/Werefoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Exchange gift for <a href="theworstwolves.tumblr.com">theworstwolves!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	delicate things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworstwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworstwolves/gifts).




End file.
